Talk:Robbing/@comment-2029618-20100428154210
in addition to the higher return in moscow, it makes it easy to farm the HEL there. High End Armor items are a thing that is seriously lacking in the game and Moscow has the best lootable ones for attack and defense outside of faction gear. I essentially just have robbing in one tab and jobx in the other set on a delay mining away at the xp, skill points and armor. Constant leveling without any issue and it only gets easier and faster with every level that goes by thanks to the high return and the fact that dumping into attack yields a higher return than in stamina if your attack is still a bit low. Evidence for this is that starting off, i would have 400 spare stamina left over before level, and after dumping 100 into attack, it's more like 700 spare stamina. The random multiplier that is applied for robbing seems to apply only to the loot portion of equation and not the base attack itself. With the ratio being given, it's essentially free points. Once you max out the benefit from Attack, I would advise to start dumping into Defense and health to start building a tank which will allow you to rob/job/hitlist your way to the next level as well as having a character which will dominate any new thing that comes out. The new thing being the Fight Club, where "Victory Points" will be the goal. Seeing as it is going to be the same layout as robbing and probably replace the fight list, I am willing to guess that 9-0 clears will get the points to blow on marketplace items and at the same time, the XP isn't going to be significantly better than fighting is now, just higher cost more likely than not. Being able to take advantage of that, while at the same time being a passive tanking machine and do HEL jobs is essential if you want to keep leveling. Right now while the robbing is pumping out insane XP is the best opportunity you are gonna get to stay high level in the future. Bangkok is a close second for overall benefit due to the baht and ability to mine for items and purchase faction gear... but you are not going to be building stats as quickly... which is far more valuable than some gear which is slotted for obsolescence anyways. Cuba, despite being better than Bangkok is only better than New York in terms of usefulness. There is nothing apart from XP, the money is useless and PC is useless once you have mastered. Right now, Moscow is requiring approximately 31.67 stamina per board clear, so it's gonna take a dump of 32 stamina to see any significant return on your skill point investment... and there are far better things to do with that. Speaking short term, Consider Paris.. Map drops are rather frequent in robbing, but only on clears. This is how you maximize everything efficiently. Woe to those who skip over this and do not listen :)